pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stuff Happens
Phineas and Ferb are sleeping when the alarm goes off. They get up and are suprised to see a giant piece of paper taped on to their wall. They read it. It says,"Come to Isabella's sleepover! We are celebrating Perry's birthday! Tonight @ 6:00 PM!" "Wow Ferb, Isabella is celebrating Perry's birthday! I wonder who else got an invantation." Phineas said. Meanwhile Xavier and Fred see the same note on their wall. Buford, Baljeet, Gary, and the Fireside Girls all see it too. Later that night, everyone arrives at Isabella's house for the sleepover. They go up to Isabella's room to set up their sleeping bags. It was cramped in there with 16 people, so Isabella would sleep on her bed and they opened the closet door. Xavier and Fred went in the closet to set up their sleeping bags. They came out a few minutes later. Then they decided to watch a movie. They watched The Creation. It's a movie about a guy who makes a creation that turns against him and tries to take over the world. After that they went to bed. In the middle of the night, they heard crashing noises. Everyone woke up. "It's coming from downstairs!" Gary exclaimed. "Mom!" Isabella cried. They run downstairs. Gary is last. He trips and falls down the stairs. He sprained his ankle. No one noticed, though. The rest of them ran into the kitchen. They saw Mrs.Garcia-Shapiro. "Sorry, did I scare you? I was cooking cookies for you guys to have in the morning but I dropped the cooking pan. Where's your other friend, Gary?" Mrs.Garcia-Shapiro said. "Oh no, Gary!" Phineas exclaimed. They all ran back to the stairs to find Gary laying there. He had a black eye and he couldn't walk on his right foot. They took him to the hospital. They found out that he had sprained his right ankle. They went back to Isabella's house after. Gary had to sleep with his ankle on a pillow though. In the morning, they woke up and went downstairs to eat the cookies. Mrs.Garcia-Shapiro couldn't find them... or Xavier and Fred. They looked everywhere, but no Xavier and Fred. Meanwhile, Xavier and Fred didn't know where they were, either. "Fred, do you know where we are?" Xavier asked nevously. "No." Fred nervously replied. "Well we have to be somewhere." Xavier said. I think while we are stuck here, we should answer some Q&A." Fred said. "Good idea Fred!" Xavier replied. "Post your questions on Stuff Happens talk page and we will answer them as soon as we can! Look at this, it's the first question! Emilylover224 asks, if you guys had another name what would it be? Fred you first!" "Hmm. Tough one." Fred said. "But I'd always wanted to be named Ben. It just sounds cool." "Right. I'm gonna have to say John."Xavier said. "Hey, another from Emilylover224!"Fred exclaimed."What are your least and favorite foods. Again with a tough one. I don't like cauliflower, but then again, who does? I like spinach, actually. Don't judge me by that. Okay, Xavier, or, John, your turn!" "Hmm."Xavier though real hard."My least favorite food is cauliflower, also. My favorite food is pizza! Who doesn't like pizza? But, then again, I do have a friend who doesn't like pizza." Meanwhile, back at Isabella's house, they were still looking for Xavier and Fred. Where they didn't look was the basement. They also didn't know that they were down there doing a Q&A. "Another question!" Fred announced. "Emilylover224 asks, do you have any vision problums whatsoever? I would say no, although Xavier has to wear contacts." Then Gary limped down the stairs. "There you guys are! We've been looking all over for you!" He said. "Why don't you do some Q&A?" Xavier asked. "Sure!" Gary replied. "Another question."Xavier said." Emilylover224 asks, is there any girls that you like? No, not really." "Yeah, me niether." Fred puts in. "Nope." Gary said. "So we're waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting. This is boring." "We need another question." Xavier said. "And, also, to make this easier for HiBy25, let's switch to script form." Fred:This makes it easier! Xavier:Totally! Gary:It's awesome! *Phineas and Ferb walk down the stairs* Phineas:There you are! We've been looking all over for you! Xavier:Yeah, that's what Gary said when he came down here. Phineas:Gary, how did you get down the stairs? Gary:I don't know. Phineas:Wierd. Fred:Wanna do some Q&A? Phineas:Sure! How about you, Ferb? *Ferb nods* Phineas:Then it's decided! So, what are we waiting for? Fred:Another question. Xavier:Here's one! It's kind of wierd that it's from HiBy25 because he's writing this. It says, why did you guys not do anything until Phineas and Ferb came. That means it's for us, Fred! Fred:Okay. Tough one. I would say because we didn't have anything to do. Xavier:Yeah, me too. But it is hard to think of stuff! Fred:Totally. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages